När du tvingas lita på ditt hjärta
by JennnyJ
Summary: Hermione Granger och Draco Malfoy, kan det någonsin vara möjligt?


**Hej folket, haha en ny HP ficc, dock INTE under Marodörernas guldålder, utan självaste lillpottans :O  
Emh, fick bara lust att skriva en Hermione/Malfoy ficc, vet inte om det kommer någe mer på den här... kanske, kanske inte...  
Haha, ja var på värsta HP humöret idag x) Måste ha tråkat ut kompisarna rejält x)  
Men aja, läsa nu? (A)  
**

"Hermione, sakta ned, vi hinner i god tid till trolldryckslektionen." Ropade Harry, medan han och Ron flåsandes försökte hänga på Hermiones snabba gångtempo.  
"Kom igen killar, Quidditch spelare som ni borde ha bättre kondition." Sade hon med ett litet skratt och knyckte med nacken så att det burriga bruna håret flög bort från ansiktet.  
"Vi sparar våran kondition tills träningar och matcher, då vi behöver den." Flåsade Ron och drog ena handen igenom sitt halvlånga orange hår medan Harry nickade instämmande.  
Hermione skakade bara roat på huvudet men saktade någorlunda ned på tempot.

Väl nere i den kvava fängelsehålan slog sig trion ned på sina vanliga stolar längst bak i klassrummet och Ron och Harry började genast diskutera terminens första Quidditch match, Hufflepuff mot Slytherin, som skulle hållas på lördagseftermiddagen.  
Hermione suckade och slog upp sin trolldrycksbok och skummade igenom de olika trolldrycker som de skulle gå igenom den här månaden.

"Tystnad." Sade plötsligt en kylig röst från ett av de mörka hörnen och sorlet av röster dog genast ut då deras trolldryckslärare, professor Severus Snape, trädde fram i det skumma ljuset som facklorna på väggen frammanade.  
Han blickade ut över eleverna och hans svarta blick fastnade för en sekund på Harry som blängde argt på honom, men kollade sedan bort och gick fram till katedern som var placerad längst fram i klassrummet.  
"Så jag ser att alla överlevt sommarlovet." Han blickade ännu en gång upp på Harry och krökte illvilligt på munnen då Slytherineleverna som satt längst fram skrattade.  
Hermione kunde skymta Malfoys blonda kalufs men såg genast bort då han vände sig om mot deras håll.

"Jag vill att ni skriver en 5 ark lång uppsatts om Grådjursskabb och dess botemedel, tills på fredag." Sade professor Snape när det äntligen ringde ut och Hermione suckade medan hon skövlade ned sina böcker och fjäderpennor i väskan och följde efter pojkarna ut ur fängelsehålan.  
"5 ark, han blev nog så besviken över att du överlevt hos familjen Dursleys i sommar Harry så att han vill försöka ta livet av dig nu, samtidigt som han tar död på oss andra." Muttrade Ron medan de styrde stegen mot Stora salen.  
"Ron, du borde verkligen inte prata så där…" Började Hermione upprört men blev avbruten av en släpig röst bakom dem.

"Nej, just det Weasley, tänk om Potter verkligen dör, det skulle vara en sådan tragedi för oss alla." Sade Malfoy ironiskt och resten av Slytherin gänget som han gick med skrattade så de nästan kiknade.  
"Äsch, håll din stora trut Malfoy." Snäste Hermione, rodnande av ilska och blängde på honom, medan Harry och Ron såg ut att kunna mörda.  
"Försök tvinga mig." Sade Malfoy med ett skratt och vände de gråa ögonen mot Hermione som bet ihop och drog upp trollstaven som hon hade haft i väskan.

"Jag skulle kunna göra det, och det skulle behövas, så att vi slapp höra ditt dyngprat." Fräste hon och Malfoy tystnade, han hade inte glömt deras tredje år då han åkt på Grangers vrede…  
"Juste." Fortsatte hon och vände på klacken och drog med sig Harry och Ron, som båda stirrade hatiskt på Malfoy, in i Stora salen och bort mot Gryffindor bordet.

"Varför lät du oss inte tillrättavisa honom." Muttrade Ron och började mosa en potatis medan han blängde surt på Hermione som börjat ta för sig av den stekta korven.  
"Skulle ni ha klarat det utan att åka på straffkommendering och poängavdrag?" Frågade hon enkelt och Ron tystnade, röd om öronen och återgick till sin potatis medan Harry slängde i sig maten och reste sig upp.  
"Jag måste, eum, prata med Dumbledore." Sade han med ett litet leende, vinkade och försvann ut genom dörren.  
"Han ska säkert leta upp den där Cho Chang." Muttrade Ron och började äta av sin tidigare orörda mat.  
"Äsch, det är väll hans ensak." Sade Hermione och kastade en snabb blick mot Slytherinbordet och betraktade Malfoys spetsiga profil då han pratade med Goyle.  
"Bara han inte missar Quidditch träningen så." Sade Ron och märkte inte Hermiones frånvarande blick. 

Senare samma dag gick Hermione upp för trapporna till biblioteket och bort till den avlägsna hörnan där hon som vanligt brukade sitta och plugga, men då hon märkte att det nötta bordet var upptaget stannade hon tvärt med böckerna tryckta mot bröstet.  
"Ursäkta mig, men det där är min plats." Sade hon försiktigt men bestämt och trummade otåligt med foten i golvet, de hade håltimme i Örtlära och hon hade tänkt bruka tiden genom att göra professor Snapes läxa.

"Står det ditt namn på den eller Granger?" Frågade pojken som satt där med släpig röst och Hermione rodnade förläget då hon såg vem det var.  
"Så klart det inte gör Malfoy, men…" Hon avbröt sig då hon mötte hans blick, de gråa ögonen glittrade sällsamt och såg man efter tillräckligt länge så märkte man att de inte alls var helt gråa, det fanns även stänk av blått i dem.

"När du har spanat in mig färdigt Granger så kan du få tillbaka din plats, jag måste gå nu så att jag inte missar min lektion." Sade Malfoy med ett flin och strök undan en ljus hårslinga som fallit ned i ögonen.  
Hermione rodnade och mumlade något då hon klumpigt gick fram och lade sina böcker på bordet medan Malfoy roat betraktade henne.  
"Arbeta inte ihjäl dig nu." Viskade han lutad mot hennes öra och försvann sedan ut från biblioteket medan Hermione förbluffat såg efter honom.

"Hermy, jag har problem." Sade Ginny enkelt och satte sig ned på en ledig stol där en trave med böcker stått staplade för någon sekund sedan.  
"Mhm" Mumlade Hermione som precis avslutade sin 7 ark långa trolldrycksuppsats och lade den i trolldrycksboken och slängde ned den i väskan vartefter hon plockade upp böckerna som nu låg huller om buller på golvet och ställde in dem i bokhyllan.  
"Hermy, lyssnar du ens?" Suckade Ginny och strök undan en lång orange hårslinga som fallit ned i ansiktet medan hon betraktade Hermione med ett par bedjande ljusbruna ögon.

"Ja jag lyssnar Ginerva." Sade Hermione med ett retsamt litet leende och satte sig ned vid bordet igen, stödde hakan i ena handen och höll tyst, som för att visa att hon väntade på att Ginny skulle börja tala.  
"Jag har problem med Dean." Sade Ginny och började tvinna en lång hårlock med ena fingret "Han tjatar om att vi ska visa öppet att vi är tillsammans, du vet… inte smyga med det."  
Hermione nickade och Ginny lade pannan i djupa veck.  
"Men svårigheten är…"  
"att du fortfarande gillar Harry." Fortsatte Hermione hennes mening och Ginny rodnade svagt och nickade.

"Åh Hermy, vad ska jag göra?" Utbrast hon plötsligt och såg helt förkrossad ut "Du vet att han springer efter den där Cho Chang som en kärlekskrank blodigel hela tiden… du tror inte att hon har blandat en kärleksdryck va?" Vid de sista orden hade den uppgivna blicken ändrats till en trotsig glimt och Hermione suckade.  
"Ginny, vi har pratat om det här förut, hon…" Hermione avbröts för andra gången den dagen av Malfoy som nu stod lutad mot en av bokhyllorna.

"Du Weasley, ge upp Potter, jag såg nyss han och den där Chang tjejen stå och klänga på varandra en bit här ifrån." Sade han med ett flin och de gråa ögonen glittrade skadeglatt då han såg hur Ginnys bruna ögon tårades.  
"Ginny, lyssna inte på honom…" Började Hermione men Ginny ruskade på huvudet och reste sig så häftigt att stolen ramlade omkull och rusade där ifrån.  
"Smart Malfoy." Sade Hermione argt och reste även hon på sig och slängde väskan över ena axeln.  
"Äsch, kom igen Granger, båda vet att det är sant." Sade Malfoy och flinade ännu bredare.

"Du är en hutlös, ynklig liten mask som inte bryr sig om andra." Morrade hon och började gå där ifrån.  
"Men ändå gillar du mig." Sade Malfoy plötsligt och Hermione stannade till och vände sig om, de gråa ögonen betraktade henne gillande och munnen var för en gångs skull inte krökt i ett illvilligt leende utan det såg näst intill mänskligt ut.  
"Struntprat." Sade hon darrande och stegade sedan, arg på sig själv, bort där ifrån.  
Aldrig i livet att hon gillade Draco Malfoy,_ eller?_

Veckan gick och nästan överallt tycktes hon se Malfoy, varje gång deras blickar möttes blev hon helt knäsvag och rodnade djupt, men som tur var märkte inte Ron eller Harry något… det var bara Ginny som ibland gav henne ett par oroliga blickar.  
I slutet av Förvandlingskonst lektionen på fredags eftermiddagen stannade Hermione kvar ett tag för att prata med McGonagall om veckans läxa och när hon var klar väntade till hennes förvåning Malfoy utanför klassrummet.

"Äntligen" sade han med ett flin och Hermione höjde på ena ögonbrynet.  
"Vadå 'äntligen'?" Frågade hon och såg sig omkring i korridoren, den var helt folktom.  
"Äntligen kan jag göra så här" viskade han och kysste henne lite försiktigt, Hermione kysste tillbaka men drog sig nästan genast undan.  
"Sluta med det där Malfoy." Fräste hon och tog ett fast grepp om väskan hon bar över axeln medan Malfoy log urskuldande.  
"Sluta med vad?" Nu var det hans tur att höja på ena ögonbrynet medan han lutade sig mot väggen med armarna i kors över bröstet.  
"Att förvirra mig" sade Hermione och skakade på huvudet så de bruna lockarna försvann ur ansiktet.  
"Så du gillade det" Konstaterade Malfoy och flinade nöjt då han med en sista blick på henne försvann bortåt korridoren.  
Hermione suckade och lutade sig med pannan mot den svala slottsväggen, helt plötsligt hade hon gått ifrån att avsky Malfoy till att… ja, gilla honom.

Senare på kvällen stördes Hermione i sin läsning av en grå och brun spräcklig uggla som knackade på fönstret.  
Hon lade genast ned boken på sängen och stegade fram till fönstret och släppte in den tillrufsade ugglan i värmen.  
Ugglan hoade tacksamt och slog sig ned på ryggstödet till en stol och sträckte fram benet som brevet var fäst vid.  
Hon lossade det försiktigt och vecklade upp det.

_Möt mig uppe i norrtornet vid midnatt  
/M_

Hermione satte sig chokat ned i stolen, något som ledde till att ugglan som suttit där gav henne ett tjyvnyp och flög ut genom fönstret utan att vänta på något svarsbrev, men hon brydde sig inte utan läste igenom brevet ännu en gång.  
"Hermione? Hur är det med dig?" Ginny stod i dörröppningen och betraktade oroat sin väninna som satt där som förhäxad och stirrade ut genom fönstret mot den svarta sjön.  
Hon svarade inte utan fortsatte att stirra ut i höstovädret och märkte knappt att Ginny tog brevet ur hennes hand.

"Nå, vem är den här "M"?" Frågade hon efter en stunds tystnad där hon satt på sängen med brevet i handen, men då hon inte fick något svar bet hon sig fundersamt i läppen och stirrade upp i taket.  
"McCalister?" Frågade hon med ett flin och syftade på en smal Hufflepuff kille som gick i hennes årskurs men Hermione skakade bara på huvudet.  
"Müller?" Ännu en gång fick hon ett nej som svar.  
Hon tystnade och lade pannan i djupa veck.  
"Malfoy?" Sade hon ytterst tveksamt och flinade ironiskt, men då Hermione rodnade och såg ned på sina händer vissnade leendet och hon reste sig upp.

"Du kan inte på allvar mena att du har ihop det med Malfoy?!" Skrek hon, utan att bry sig om någon annan hörde henne och Hermione såg förtvivlad ut.  
"Han är inte som du tror…" Började hon men Ginny avbröt henne ursinnigt.  
"Inte som jag tror? Så han är inte det där vidriga svinet som mår bra av att göra en annans liv till ett helvete? Så han är inte den som går och kallar folk smutsskalle och skrattar dem rätt i ansiktet? Så han är inte…"  
"Sluta!" Hermione hade även hon rest sig upp och tårarna rann ned för hennes kinder.

"Men om jag känner saker för honom som du aldrig kan förstå?" Hon viskade, men man kunde höra vart enda ord.  
"Då vet jag inte längre vem du är, Hermione Jean Granger." Sade Ginny och såg uppricktigt äcklad ut då hon började gå mot dörren.  
"Säg inget till dem…" Rösten var bedjande och Ginny stannade till vid dörrhandtaget, med ansiktet vänt mot dörren.  
"Dom skulle aldrig klara av det heller." Sade hon efter en stunds tystnad och försvann ut genom dörren och lämnade den gråtande Hermione bakom sig.

Klockan slog tolv och Hermione klev fram i rummet och log svagt åt Malfoy som stod lutad mot väggen med det blonda håret hängandes ned i ögonen.  
"Så du kom" sade han med ett brett leende och tog ett steg framåt men Hermione skakade på huvudet, hennes ögon var rödgråtna och hon såg ut att kämpa för att inte tårarna skulle börja rinna ännu en gång.

"Vad är det?" Malfoy såg orolig ut och stannade mitt på golvet med armarna slappt hängandes längs sidorna med sina ljusa ögon fästa på Hermiones rödflammiga ansikte.  
"Det här går inte" sade hon grötigt och backade undan ett par steg.  
"Vad går inte?"  
"Kom igen Malfoy, vi vet båda att vi inte är menade att vara tillsammans" viskade hon och fortsatte gå baklänges med tårarna rinnande ned för hennes kinder.  
"Hermione, jag… du har fel!" Utbrast han och Hermione stannade till med ett djupt olyckligt ansiktsuttryck.  
"Nej Malfoy, jag kommer aldrig vara något mer än den äckliga smutsskallen Granger för dig" Hon kämpade för att få det sagt och vände sig om och skyndade där ifrån, medan hon hoppades att han skulle skynda ikapp henne, stoppa henne, förklara för henne att det inte alls var så, att han älskade henne…  
Men han kom aldrig utan stod kvar där, mitt på golvet, med ansiktet begravt i händerna.

"Åh Hermione, du gjorde det" Ginny dök plötsligt upp vid hennes sida med ett brett flin som prydde hennes fräkniga ansikte.  
"Ja" sade Hermione grötigt och försökte förgäves torka undan de salta tårarna som rann ned för kinderna.  
"Seså Hermy, du är värd bättre… Malfoy är bara en dum översittare, han lekte bara med dina känslor" sade Ginny uppmuntrande då de klättrade in genom porträtthålet och in i sällskapsrummet som vid den här tiden var helt folktomt.  
Hermione svarade inte utan skyndade upp till sin sovsal och borrade ned huvudet i kudden och lät tårarna rinna som de ville.  
_Hon skulle försöka glömma honom_

Nästa dag var det den efterlängtade Quidditch matchen men Hermione kunde inte dela hennes kompisars entusiasm, hon hade fått dåligt med sömn och hon kände sig underligt tom.  
"Kom igen nu Hermione, Hufflepuff behöver vårat stöd, för du hejar väll inte på Slytherin?" Ginny såg misstänksamt på henne men flinade brett och drog med sig henne ut i den halvkyliga hösteftermiddagen.  
Hermione huttrade till där hon satt mellan Ginny och Neville Longbottom på en av de hårda träbänkarna i mitten av Gryffindors läktare och drog manteln tätare kring sig.

"Måste meddela att matchen kommer stå mellan Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw då Slytherin dragit sig ur på grund av dålig sökare" Gastade Lee Jordan i mikrofonen och ett förbryllat mummel bröt ut vid de fyra läktarna och Hermione kollade förvånat upp från marken, hade Slytherin dragit sig ur på grund av Malfoy?  
"Haha, Slytherin klarar visst inte av lite hård konkurrens" Skrattade Ron där han satt på Nevilles vänstra sida och flinade brett mot Harry som även han såg högst road ut.  
"Ja, det tycks som om Malfoy fegat ur" Sade han och de gröna ögonen blixtrade till bakom glasögonen.  
Hermione reste sig häftigt upp och tågade där ifrån med bestämda kliv och struntade i sina vänners förvånade rop och styrde stegen mot sjön där hon satte sig ned i den fuktiga sanden och stirrade ut på den mörka sjön.  
Hon var fylld med så många olika känslor och uttryck och visste knappt vart hon skulle ta vägen, helst ville hon bara försvinna… slippa all förvirring.

"Hermione?" Rösten lät orolig och hon vände sig försiktigt om och såg upp i Malfoys bleka ansikte.  
"Du drog dig ur matchen" Sade hon och vände sig om mot sjön igen.  
"Jag kände mig inte på humör" Sade han kort och satte sig ned bredvid henne med blicken fäst i sanden.  
"Du måste förstå, det går inte" Sade Hermione och vände sig om mot honom, han satt fortfarande med blicken ned i sanden och hon märkte att han var ovanligt glansig på ögonen.  
"Jag vet, men kan vi inte försöka?" Den gråa blicken vändes mot henne och hon bet sig i underläppen, _hon ville att det skulle fungera… det ville hon verkligen._

* * *

**Okej, det här är egentligen FYRA delar, så det kommer no inte mer på ett tag, men lämna en kommentar om ni vill ha fler delar /JvJ**


End file.
